


Mimpi

by Himehoshina13



Series: Between Red and Green [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Doctor, Alternate Universe - Elizabethan Era, Alternate Universe - Geisha, Alternate Universe - Pianist, Basketball, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Weddings, Zero world, dream - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himehoshina13/pseuds/Himehoshina13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi terpenjara dalam mimpi-mimpinya. Berputar pada sosok serupa, dengan fisik yang berbeda-beda. Namun hanya ada satu nama … </p>
<p>... nama yang dia lupakan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mimpi

.

…*…

.

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: BL, Canon and AU, OOC (maybe), miss typo(s), etc.**

Diikutkan untuk AkaMido Week hari ketujuh dengan prompt ‘Shintarou’.

**Happy Reading~~**

.

…*…

.

_ Malam pertama. _

Rambut hijau panjang yang disanggul rapi dengan hiasan berbentuk bunga sakura, menggunakan kimono bermotifkan angsa putih yang tengah menautkan paruh. Duduk di hadapannya sambil menyeduh teh. Warna kulitnya jauh lebih putih dibandingkan yang dia ingat, mungkin itu akibat bedak khusus yang biasa digunakan wanita Jepang klasik saat tengah berdandan.

Akashi mendapati dirinya dengan kimono klasik dan haori hitam berlambangkan keluarganya, duduk di hadapan sang gadis dengan kaki menyila. Sebuah katana tersarung di pinggang kanannya. Lantai di bawah kakinya adalah tatami yang ditata dalam bentuk kuno, jauh lebih tua dibanding tatami yang ada di kamar kakeknya. Dan hiasan-hiasan kaligrafi yang tergantung di dinding, dia tak pernah bisa melukiskan yang indah seperti itu.

“Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu saat ini?”

Dia mendongak, menatap sepasang mata hijau yang tampak enggan balas memandangnya, justru memusatkan atensi pada helaian bunga krisan kering yang mengambang dalam gelas, melunturkan warnanya dan menguarkan aroma yang khas. Akashi menggeleng pelan. “Tidak ada. Hanya betapa ganjilnya tempat ini.”

“Kau sedang bermimpi,” gadis hijau itu menuturkan sambil tersenyum. “Aku hanyalah salah satu sosok khayalan dalam mimpimu.”

“Benarkah?”

“Tentu saja.” Mata hijau itu mendongak menatapnya. Tampak sebuah kedalaman yang ia yakin pernah menemuinya tak lama sebelum ini. Namun Akashi tak dapat mengingat tepatnya di mana dia menjumpai kedalaman itu. “Buktinya, kau sama sekali tak dapat mengingatku bukan?”

Bibirnya tersenyum tipis, menyilangkan tangan di dadanya dan memejamkan matanya. “Mungkin aku tak pernah bertemu denganku.”

“Kau memang tak pernah bertemu denganku.”

“Kalau begitu tak ada alasan yang tepat hingga aku harus mengingatmu.”

“Tentu saja ada.” Teh krisan itu diberikan. Sang gadis duduk bersimpuh di hadapannya dengan tangan di pangkuan. Memandang tatami dengan sepasang mata hijaunya yang dalam dan teduh—bagaikan hutan tropis yang baru diguyur hujan. “Karena kau pernah bertemu dengan diriku yang lainnya—aku yang sesungguhnya. Aku yang bukan hanya sekedar khayalanmu semata.”

Teh krisan disesap perlahan, mata merah tak lepas dari gadis di hadapannya. Seorang _geisha_ , namun keanggunannya jauh melebihi _geisha_ manapun yang pernah ditemuinya, dan sikap kurang ajarnya dalam berkata tidak mengpresentasikan pekerjaan yang dilakoninya. Namun entah mengapa Akashi tak merasa keberatan atasnya.

“Kalau begitu, apa kau mau mengatakan siapa kau—kau sekarang dan kau yang lain itu—padaku?”

Sang _geisha_ menggeleng pelan. “Belum saatnya. Dan bukan aku yang akan melakukannya. Kau harus menemukan diriku … dengan kekuatanmu sendiri.”

Ingatannya berkelebat pada sosok seorang pemuda dengan rambut senada yang duduk di hadapannya—dengan cara yang berbeda. Alis hijaunya menekuk serius tanda tengah berpikir, papan shogi di yang tergelar jelas menampilkan suasana kritis, dia ingin menang, namun lawannya lah yang menguasai permainan.

Akashi dia tak dapat mengingat jelasnya.

.

…*…

.

_ Malam kedua. _

Rambut hijau itu terlihat lebih pendek dari yang dilihatnya kemarin malam. Kali ini tengah memainkan piano besar dalam ruangan gelap. Satu-satunya cahaya yang ada adalah dari pintu yang terbuka lebar—tempat Akashi berdiri dan menutupinya. Suara debur ombak terdengar keras dari luar, berbaur dengan denting piano yang memenuhi udara. Lantai di bawahnya terasa begoyang, entah karena kapal yang terus berlayar ataukah akibat kepala Akashi yang terasa penuh oleh melodi pilu dari piano hitam itu.

“ _Sonata Quasi Una Fantasia_ , Moonlight sonata,” Akashi menggumamkan judul musik klasik yang dimainkan itu.

Jari-jari panjang yang memainkannya berhenti. “Beethoven selalu menghasilkan musik yang luar biasa indahnya,” dia bergumam, memandangi hitam putih di bawah jarinya dalam diam. “Namun ada yang berbeda dengan musiknya yang ini.”

Akashi memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengorek kembali ingatan masa kecilnya tentang les musik yang wajib dia lakoni. Sebuah kisah indah pernah dia dengar—tak ingat dituturkannya oleh siapa. “Beethoven mempersembahkan sonata itu untuk murid yang dicintainya, Giulietta Guicciardi. Musik yang indah dan dipenuhi cinta. Namun di satu sisi merupakan sonata yang merobek hati tiap pendengarnya.”

“Namun musik ini tak berhasil merobek hati kerasmu.”

“Aku tak pernah jatuh cinta pada muridku sendiri.” Akashi mendengus, memandangi punggung yang terbalut jas hitam gelap dengan celana yang senada. Dia tak dapat melihat wajahnya, namun sepasang mata hijau milik sang _geisha_ kemarin terbayang jelas di matanya. “Apakah kau adalah sisi lain dari wanita itu?”

Denting piano kembali terdengar. Mengulang lagu yang sama dari awal. “Bukan aku. Aku hanyalah salah satu imajinasi yang kau ciptakan. Sama dengan _geisha_ yang kau temui malam lalu itu.”

“Dalam mimpi.”

“Ya,” sang pianis mengakui. “Dalam mimpi.”

Akashi berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Goncangan kapal semakin terasa tatkala dia berjalan. Dirasakan tubuhnya condong ke kanan dan ke kiri, namun tak cukup kuat untuk membuatnya jatuh terjerembab. Dalam kegelapan, matanya beradaptasi. Dapat dilihatnya lukisan-lukisan indah dan patung-patung dada tersebar dalam ruangan itu, berikut dengan detailnya yang indah. “Biar kutebak, kau tak membiarkanku untuk tahu siapa sebenarnya sisi lain yang kalian maksudkan, benar?”

Anggukan kecil diberikan sebagai jawaban.

“Dan kau akan meminta agar aku mencarinya dengan kekuatanku sendiri, benar?”

Kembali anggukan kecil itu tertangkap matanya.

Akashi berhenti melangkah. Memandangi helai-helai rambut yang begoyang seirama dengan jari yang menari di atas tuts. Terdiam, membiarkan musik mengisi sekelilingnya, membuatnya gila dalam ketidaktahuan yang menyesakkan. “Aku tak dapat mengingat siapa namamu, nama _geisha_ itu, dan nama sisi lain yang kalian sebutkan.”

“Hanya ada satu nama di antara kami bertiga.”

“Dan apa itu?”

“Kau tidak melupakannya. Kau mengingatnya. Kau hanya menyangkal diri dan hendak melupakannya—di sini. Takut jika kau akan melukai dirimu sendiri—di dunia fana yang kau ciptakan dengan kesadaranmu.”

Moonlight sonata mencapai puncaknya, memberikan nada-nada yang mengiris hati. Mencerminkan kisah yang tak sampai. Seorang anak laki-laki kecil berambut hijau terbias dalam otaknya, berceloteh ria dengan partitur terpeluk di dada. Menceritakan tentang sebuah kisah lama yang berakhir pada depresi di antaranya.

Akashi kehilangan gambarannya.

.

…*…

.

_ Malam ketiga. _

Terbalut jubah putih panjang, dengan stetoskop mengalungi leher jenjangnya. Jari-jari yang terbalut perban melingkari sebuah pena, menuliskan huruf-huruf tak terbaca di atas kertas. Info-info mengenai kesehatan dan penyakit yang akhir-akhir ini banyak menyerang masyarakat di wilayah itu terpajang di sekitarnya. Akashi mengerjabkan mata. Memandang sekelilingnya. Meja kayu di hadapan dan kursi berlapis busa yang dia duduki, serta ruang kotak sempit berisi rak dan tempat tidur berbau alkohol.

Sebuah ruang dokter.

Pria muda di hadapannya tersenyum sambil menaikkan kacamata—dokter yang mendiami ruangan ini. “Kau sudah tiba rupanya.”

“Lagi-lagi aku memimpikanmu. Kau terlihat lebih tua dibandingkan saat bermain piano di atas kapal kemarin malam.”

Sang dokter berambut hijau menggeleng pelan. Matanya yang juga begitu dalam—seperti mata sang _geisha_ —diarahkannya pada wajah Akashi. “Bukan, aku bukan seorang musisi. Aku adalah dokter, seperti yang kau lihat saat ini.”

“Ya, dan aku rasa kau akan memintaku untuk mengingat seseorang—seseorang yang entah siapa dan kalian sebut sebagai ‘sisi lain’.”

“Aku tidak akan memintanya. Namun kurasa tanpa kuminta pun kau pasti akan mencarinya.” Kacamata kembali dinaikkan. Pena diletakkan dan tangan disilangkan di atas meja, persis seperti seorang dokter yang hendak mendengarkan keluhan pasiennya dalam sebuah sesi pengobatan. “Aku ada di sini untuk mendengar masalahmu—aku dokter.”

“Kau dokter. Tapi kau bukan psikolog.” Akashi mendengus pelan dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Duduk bersedekap dan balas memandang dokter itu tajam. “Aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun pada orang yang bukan merupakan ahlinya. Kau adalah dokter umum yang tak memiliki wewenang untuk memeriksa kondisi kejiwaan seseorang.”

“Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku adalah dokter umum.”

“Entahlah,” jawab sang pemuda singkat. Matanya memindai ruangan. “Mungkin karena seorang psikolog tak akan memasang tentang bahaya demam berdarah atau diare di dinding ruang prakteknya.”

“Jawaban yang mengesankan. Namun bukan itu yang ingin kudengar.”

Akashi kembali memusatkan atensinya pada sang dokter. Menimbang-nimbang sejenak apa yang tengah dipikirkan pria muda itu di balik sepasang mata yang tak membiaskan apapun pikirannya. Di balik kedalamannya, mata itu kosong. Akashi belum pernah melihat mata yang kosong seperti itu sebelumnya.

Tidak, dia bukannya tidak pernah melihat mata itu. Dia pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Entah di mana di suatu waktu dalam bagian masa lalunya. Pemiliknya adalah pemilik mata yang sama dengan mata hijau sang _geisha_.

“Kau ingin bilang jika ada seseorang yang mengatakan tentang hal itu padaku?”

“Sisi lain, dialah yang mengatakan mimpinya padamu.”

Hening. Akashi bangkit dari kursinya. “Aku pulang sekarang.”

“Ke mana kau akan pulang?”

Akashi diam. Ini adalah mimpi. Dan dalam mimpi belum pasti dia memiliki sebuah tempat bernama rumah. Ya, dia tak pernah memiliki tempat pulang di sini. Dia tak memilikinya.

“Aku tak tahu, aku tak memilikinya.”

“Kau memilikinya.”

“Di mana?”

“Di tempat di mana pemilik nama yang kau lupakan itu berada.”

“Sisi lain kalian.”

“Ya, sisi lain kami. Kau akan menemukan tempat di mana seharusnya kau berada dengan menemukan sisi lain kami. Sisi lain yang berusaha kau lupakan—namun kami tak akan membiarkannya.”

Buku-buku tebal dengan nama ilmiah yang bertumpuk, dan seorang pemuda bermata hijau dengan kacamata yang berada di baliknya, mencoba mencerna tiap kata asing yang terlihat di dalamnya. Itulah pengelihatan yang Akashi lihat malam ini.

.

…*…

.

_ Malam keempat. _

Ia sedang berada di depan altar pernikahan, mengamati untaian bunga yang menghiasi bagian depan altar yang kosong. Bangku-bangku dengan hiasan pita lebar dan bunga lili putih pun kosong, piano putih bergeming tak ada yang memainkannya. Tak ada satupun orang yang hadir dalam acara pernikahan yang telah disiapkan dengan sempurna itu.

Dia berdiri tegak di sana, mengenakan jas resmi berwarna abu-abu gelap dengan krisan merah diselipkan di dada, memandang jendela mawar di atasnya dengan mata yang dingin.

Pintu besar di seberang ruangan berderit membuka tanpa ada yang memegang daunnya . Mengerikan, namun Akashi masih tetap berdiam di tempatnya, memandangi sosok yang muncul dari balik pintu yang terbuka perlahan.

Seorang gadis muda. Kulitnya putih, tubuh tinggi langsingnya terbalut oleh gaun pengantin menggembung dengan ekor panjang. Sebuah cadar menutupi wajahnya hingga Akashi tak dapat melihatnya. Namun rambut hijau panjang yang terurai dengan hiasan mawar putih palsu di sisi kepalanya sudah cukup memberi tahu Akashi akan identitas sang gadis.

Mimpi. Dia tahu ini merupakan salah satu mimpinya, sama seperti rumah bordil, kapal mewah, dan rumah sakit yang dilihatnya sebelum ini. Dan sekarang dia memimpikan pernikahan yang begitu kosong, tanpa ada tamu, tanpa ada _best man_ , tanpa ada _maid of honnor_ , hanya ada sepasang mempelai yang bertemu dalam diam.

“Pernikahan kita kah ini?”

“Ya,” gadis itu menjawab, berjalan ke sisinya dengan pelan, tiap langkahnya membuat gaun itu bergoyang perlahan, melambai lembut bagaikan tengah dibawa menari. “Dalam pernikahan ini aku akan bersumpah untuk selalu bersamamu dalam senang ataupun sedihku. Dalam suka ataupun dukaku. Dalam sakit ataupun sehatku. Aku akan menjadi istrimu. Namun … itu tak akan pernah terjadi.”

“Mengapa?” Akashi bertanya, memandang mata yang tersembunyi di balik kerudung pengantin itu. “Apa karena aku tak bisa menyebut namamu?”

Gadis itu diam, tak mengangguk ataupun menggeleng. Dia hanya memandang penuh khidmat pada altar di hadapannya, seolah dia memang sedang menjalani prosesi pernikahan, dan bukannya berbicara tegang dengan seseorang yang diklaimnya sebagai calon suami. “Itu hanyalah satu dari banyak hal yang membuat kita tak bisa melakukannya.”

“Dan maukah kau menyebutkan ‘banyak hal’ yang kau maksud itu?”

“Salah satunya adalah; kau tidak bisa menikahi seseorang yang hanya hidup dalam mimpi-mimpimu. Kau hanya bisa menikahi orang yang benar-benar nyata.”

“Jika begitu, aku harus mencari sisi lainmu, benar? Itukah yang coba kau dan orang-orang lain itu sampaikan padaku?”

“Tidak.” Sang gadis menaikkan buket bunga yang dipegangnya hingga setinggi dada. Di saat itulah Akashi melihat sebuah cincin berhiaskan berlian tersemat di jari berlapiskan sarung tangan satin gadis itu. “Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menemukannya dalam kehidupan nyatamu—tidak lagi. Kesempatan itu sudah hilang.”

“Jadi kalian hanya memintaku untuk melakukan hal yang sia-sia?”

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan. “Tidak ada hal yang sia-sia di dunia ini,” bisiknya. Mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi dan menoleh pada Akashi sembari tersenyum lembut—membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik meskipun samar. “Kami hanya ingin membuatmu jujur pada dirimu sendiri dan mengakui akan keberadaannya—dan terus mengingatnya.”

“Apa yang terjadi pada sisi lain kalian itu?”

“Aku tak dapat mengatakannya. Kau sendiri yang harus mencarinya.”

Sebuah acara ramalan konyol, dan cincin yang digadang-gadang memberi keberuntungan. Akashi ingat dialah orang yang menyisipkan cincin berlian ke jari panjang di hadapannya, berkata jika  cincin itu tak hanya akan memberi keberuntungan sesaat, namun seumur hidup.

.

…*…

.

_ Malam kelima. _

Decit sepatunya terdengar saat dia menghentikan larinya. Tangan diangkat untuk menyeka keringat yang mengalir di dahi. Matanya memandang sekeliling. Kali ini sebuah gedung tetutup dan lapangan basket—bagian dari masa lalunya saat masih remaja. Jauh di atas kepalanya lampu-lampu besar menyala dengan cahaya yang menyilaukan. Dia menunduk, menemukan tubuhnya terbalut seragam basket lamanya yang kini sudah tergantung rapi sebagai pengingat semata.

“Mengapa berhenti, Akashi?”

Dia tak menoleh, sudah tahu siapa yang akan ditemuinya. Hanya langkah-langkah kaki yang menggema dalam ruangan besar itu saja yang membuatnya tahu jika seseorang tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

“Akashi?”

“Mengapa kalian selalu menghantui mimpi-mimpiku? Bahkan membawaku kembali ke masa laluku.”

“Tak ada orang yang bisa memutar waktu.”

“Kau bisa melakukannya—dalam mimpi.”

“Kau benar—dan ini memang adalah mimpi.”

Akashi menghela napa panjang. Membungkukkan tubuh dan memungut bola berwarna jingga cerah yang menggelinding di dekat kakinya yang terbalut sepatu basket. Memandanginya lama-lama seolah tengah bernostalgia. “Kau mengingatkanku akan masa-masa di mana aku begitu angkuh, sombong dan tak sudi mengenal dunia yang lebih luas.”

“Aku tak bisa menyangkalnya. Namun setidaknya aku dapat mengatakan satu hal—kau tidak sendiri bersikap seperti itu,” suara berat itu berkata. Memberikan gambaran pada Akashi tentang seorang pemuda yang berbicara. “Sisi lainku—sisi lain kami—pun sama. Dan kau ingat, kau pernah mengalahkannya sekali di tempat ini.”

Menggeleng pelan, sama sekali tak terbayang siapa sosok yang pemuda itu maksudkan. “Aku sudah banyak mengalahkan dan membantai pemain basket di sini. Bagaimana aku bisa mengingat satu di antaranya?”

“Aku tak bisa mengatakan untuk hal itu.”

“Kau pasti memintaku untuk mencari tahunya sendiri.”

“Kami hanyalah sosok dari alam bawah sadarmu.” Ada jeda yang cukup panjang terdengar di antara mereka. Helaan napas terdengar, menimbulkan kesan lelah. “Kami tak akan mengatakan apa yang tak ingin kau dengarkan. Kami hanya hati nuranimu yang terus mencoba untuk membuka keberadaanmu dengan menerima apa yang ada di hadapanmu. Namun, selama kau menyangkalnya, apapun yang kami katakan tak akan pernah ada artinya.”

“Lalu mengapa kalian tetap berkeras untuk mengatakannya.”

“Karena sebenarnya dalam hati kau ingin kami mengingatkanmu akan sosoknya.”

Akashi diam, masih enggan untuk berbalik dan memandang pemuda yang bicara padanya. Matanya terpaku pada papan skor 86-70, angka yang mebuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil namun tak bisa benar-benar diingatnya, segalanya terasa buram dalam benaknya. Namun dia tahu, dia pernah berada di sini dan memandang papan skor itu dengan perasaan puas, merasakan rekor kemenangannya yang tak pernah terkalahkan—setidaknya saat itu.

“Hei,” panggil Akashi. “Katakan padaku. Bagaimana cara agar aku dapat mengingatnya.”

“Kau tak perlu tahu caranya. Karena memang tak ada cara yang tepat untuk melakukannya. Kau hanya perlu untuk bertanya pada dirimu sendiri. Maka kau akan dapat menemukannya.”

Otaknya memutar kenangan akan pemuda berambut hijau yang memasang wajah keras dengan tangan terulur yang diabaikannya. Tampak benar-benar kecewa dengan sikapnya. Akashi tak dapat berhenti memandanginya.

_Siapa?_

.

…*…

.

_ Malam keenam. _

Ranting menampar wajahnya.

Akashi mengernyit sakit. Menyentuh pipinya dengan punggung tangan, menemukan cairan sewarna rambutnya menempel di sana. Dia mendecih tak senang. Matanya memindai sekelilingnya, gelap. Sepertinya dia tengah berada di hutan, dan menilai pada kakinya tak tak sedang menapak dan goncangan serta suhu hangat di bawahnya, dia tahu dia tengah berada di punggung seeekor kuda.

Kuda lain mendekat ke sampingnya. “Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kita perlu menghentikan patroli untuk mengobati lukamu?”

Akashi kembali mendecih tak senang. “Tidak perlu. Luka di dalam mimpi tak akan membawa bekas di kehidupan nyata.” Dia menoleh ke samping, mendapati sepasang mata hijau memandangnya khawatir. “Jadi, katakan padaku, skenario apa lagi yang kali ini sedang kalian coba untuk mainkan padaku?”

“Skenario, sebuah kosa kata yang bagus untuk menyimpulkan apa yang terjadi. Namun kaulah penulis naskahnya.”

“Dan kalian adalah aktor-aktorku yang bergerak tanpa aba-aba?”

Pemuda bermata hijau itu tersenyum tipis sebagai jawabannya. “Kami tidak akan bergerak di luar skenario yang telah kau ciptakan, jadi kau tak bisa menyimpulkannya seperti itu.”

“Personifikasi akan keinginan terdalam dari seorang individu. Itukah entitas kalian yang sesungguhnya?”

“Kau bisa menyebutnya begitu jika kau mau.”

Kuda pemuda berambut hijau itu berderap mendahuluinya. Yang dapat Akashi lihat dari pemuda itu belakang hanyalah jubah yang berkelebat tertiup angin. Dipacunya kuda lebih cepat, kembali mensejajari sang pemuda misterius itu, yang sudah ia putuskan untuk dipanggil sebagai sang prajurit.

“Akashi, kau … masih tidak menginginkan akan kekalahan, rupanya.”

Mata merah itu memindai penunggang kuda di sebelahnya, sebelum mendengus pelan dengan nada meremehkan. “Kau tidak bisa mengatakan hal itu hanya karena aku mensejajarimu dalam berkuda.” Matanya menyipit, mengamati kegelapan di hadapannya. “Namun mungkin kau benar adanya. Tak ada yang manusia yang menginginkan kekalahan. Semua orang selalu mencari kemenangan—aku salah satunya.”

“Kau bicara seolah kau merupakan bagian kecil dari suatu kesatuan yang besar,” prajurit itu berkata, sedikit tersenyum pelan. Menoleh sejenak pada Akashi sebelum kembali waspada pada jalur yang mereka tempuh. “Tapi sesungguhnya kau berbeda dari mereka bukan?”

“Tidak.” Suara makhluk malam menari-nari di sekitarnya, berpadu dengan derap langkah kuda yang semakin meninggi. “Aku sama dengan mereka. Hanya saja, hasrat kemenangan dalam diriku memang lebih besar dibanding orang kebanyakan.”

“Itulah yang membuatmu berbeda.”

“Mungkin.”

“Tapi …” Si rambut hijau memelankan kudanya, membiarkan Akashi mendahului. Berhenti sejenak dan memandang kuda di hadapannya yang mengikuti gerakannya dan berbalik. “… apa kau ingat alasanmu hingga kau terus berkeras untuk meraih kemenangan itu?”

Akashi diam memandanginya. Bulan berwarna keperakan di langit menjatuhkan cahayanya tepat pada dua pemuda itu, membuat mereka tampak bersinar keperakan. “Itu adalah satu bagian yang tak bisa kuingat.”

“Kalau begitu ingatlah. Maka kau akan semakin dekat dengan tujuanmu saat ini.”

Pemuda dengan rambut hijau yang berbaring di sisinya, memandang langit-langit kamar sembari bernostalgia, tersenyum pelan dan berbisik, _‘Ini nostalgia. Nostalgia yang entah mengapa tak terasa begitu nyata. Aku tak pernah mengira, alasan kau mencari kemenanganmu adalah aku. Dan dengan alasan yang sama juga kau mengalahkanku.’_

.

…*…

.

_ Malam ketujuh. _

Ia berada dalam ruang kosong. Segalanya putih dan jernih, tak berbatas. Hanya sebuah hamparan putih yang begitu luas hingga mencapai suatu titik yang tak dapat dilihatnya. Sejauh apapun dia berjalan, yang ditemuinya hanyalah putih, putih dan putih. Sebuah kekosongan yang begitu luas.

Hingga akhirnya titik gelap terlihat di salah satu ujungnya. Dia berlari menyambutnya. Ingin tahu titik apakah yang telah merusak kenihilan tak berbatas yang dia temui.

_“Mengapa kau berlari?”_

Suara itu hanya terdengar tanpa terlihat. Seolah memasuki telinga Akashi bukan dalam wujud gelombang dan langsung merangsek dalam otaknya, menimbulkan suara yang bergema dalam ruang pikirannya.

“Karena aku ingin mencari jawaban yang selama ini kau gantungkan padaku,” dia menjawabnya. Masih terus berlari, namun titik itu tak dirasanya membesar. Masih sebuah titik di kejauhan yang tak dapat dijangkaunya.

_“Mengapa kau berlari?”_

“Mengapa kau bertanya?” Kesal, dia balas bertanya pada suara gaib itu. Menghentikan langkahnya, memandang sekeliling. Lagi-lagi tak ditemukannya apapun, hanya sebuah titik misterius yang tengah dia coba untuk jangkau. “Kau mengirimkan mimpi-mimpi itu padaku tiap malam, memberikan teka-teki yang tak mau kau jawab meski aku sudah menyerah. Memintaku untuk mencari sesuatu yang tak kutahu apa. Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan dariku?”

_“Sebuah pengakuan. Aku ingin mendengar pengakuan itu darimu.”_

“Pengakuan apa?!” dia berteriak. Kembali melangkahkan kakinya mengejar titik hitamnya, seolah dia hanya sedang melarikan diri dari suara yang menerornya itu—dan mungkin itulah yang sedang dia lakukan. “Pengakuan apa yang kau inginkan sementara aku tak tahu apa yang ada di antara kita. Atau siapa dirimu.”

_“Kau tahu. Kau hanya tak ingin mengetahuinya.”_

Akhirnya titik itu membesar, menunjukkan warnanya yang sesungguhnya. Hijau. Hijau dan cokelat … dalam balutan putih. Akashi memelankan langkahnya. “Sesuatu yang buruk pasti telah terjadi padaku.”

Suara itu tak menyahutnya.

“Aku tak pernah melupakan sesuatu, kecuali jika aku benar-benar ingin melupakannya.”

_“Dan kau melupakanku.”_

“Aku melupakanmu …” Akashi mengakui. Memandang sosok di hadapannya yang telanjang, tengah duduk menyudut dan membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lutut. “Pasti ada alasannya …”

_“Panggil namaku.”_

“Aku tak tahu.”

_“Panggil aku.”_

Dia melangkah mendekat, berjongkok di hadapan sosok yang masih menguburkan wajahnya dalam tubuhnya sendiri. Diulurkannya tangan, membelai rambut hijau yang jatuh menutupi sisi-sisi wajahnya. “Aku pasti akan memanggilmu jika aku tahu nama apa yang harus kupanggil untuk menyebutmu.”

_“Kau tahu.”_

“Aku tidak tahu.”

_“Kau tahu. Panggil namaku. Dan aku akan bangkit kembali—dalam memorimu.”_

“Itu hanya akan mengingatkanku pada luka yang sudah mati-matian kuhapuskan, dengan melupakan segala yang bersangkutan dengannya—denganmu.”

_“Dan kau ingin terus selamanya dihantui oleh sosok yang terus kau cari namun juga terus kau sangkal?”_ suara itu bertanya, membungkam mulut Akashi seketika. _“Panggil namaku, dan semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja saat kau terbangun—dengan luka itu. Namun kau akan baik-baik saja, karena aku ada di sini—dalam ingatanmu, hidup dan abadi dalam bentuk ingatan masa lalu.”_

“Memanggilmu …”

_“Panggil namaku. Dan aku akan abadi. Berbaliklah dan pergi. Maka aku akan menghantuimu sampai mati. Membawa kepedihan yang tak kau ingat asalnya.”_

“Kau …”

_“Terimalah aku.”_

“…”

_“Aku adalah bagian dari dirimu. Terimalah aku.”_

“…”

_“Panggil namaku.”_

“…”

.

…*…

.

_ Pagi ketujuh. _

Mata merah terbuka pelan. Memandang cahaya yang menerobos pada jendela yang terbuka tanpa berkedip. Bangkit duduk, memandang sekelilingnya. Masih kamar yang sama, kamarnya. Masih hidup yang sama, hidupnya. Masih rutinitas yang sama, rutinitasnya.

Bangkit berdiri, melirik sejenak kimono dan haori yang tergantung di dinding. Ah ya, hari ini dia ada pertandingan _shogi_ … namun itu bukan masalah besar. Lawannya hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak orang-orang bodoh yang tak menyadari akan batas mereka. Akashi akan dapat mengalahkan mereka dengan mudah.

Berjalan keluar, mendapati sebuah ruangan besar dengan banyak foto-foto pendahulu menghiasi dindingnya. Dia berjalan ke bagian muka, tempat di mana altar persembahan bagi mereka yang sudah meninggal berada.

Sebuah foto terpajang di sana, pemuda dengan rambut dan mata hijau. Kacamat membingkai wajahnya yang tersenyum.

Akashi mengernyitkan alisnya. Sudah tujuh hari foto itu terpajang di sana. Namun dia tak bisa mengingat siapa anggota keluarganya yang baru saja meninggal itu. Lagipula, dia tak yakin pernah ada keturunan keluarga Akashi yang memiliki rambut dan mata hijau seperti itu.

Dia berbalik, berjalan pergi. Hendakk menyiapkan pertandingan yang akan dilakoninya setelah ini. Membuka pintu geser dan sebelum menutupnya kembali, disempatkannya untuk menoleh pada altar kematian yang bung-bunganya sudah mulai layu itu.

Akashi menutup pintu.

Salah satu bunga di hadapan altar itu terjatuh, menyingkap nama yang ada di baliknya.

Akashi Shintarou.

Di bawahnya terdapat keterangan yang ditulis ditulis dengan aksara yang lebih rumit.

Pendamping pewaris keluarga Akashi ke 27, Akashi Seijuuro.

.

.

.

.

…END…

.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini.  
> Entah harus senang atau sedih karena fluff virus Yucc sudah hilang, di hari terakhir aku malah membawakan kisah seperti ini, OvO. Yah, inti kisah ini adalah Akashi yang kehilangan memorinya soal Midorima. Bukankah kata orang kesedihan yang amat dalam bisa membuat kita kehilangan ingatan?  
> Oke mungkin itu aja yang bisa aku tulis, terima kasih dan mohon kritik dan sarannya ya ^^


End file.
